Den Fears
Den Fears is a boy that used to live in the orphanage where Zhalia Moon previously grew up. Den was forced to become part of the Blood Spiral; however, he is a good Seeker who later joined the Huntik Foundation. Den became a replacement for Zhalia when she infiltrated the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, so the team could still be composed of four people. Yet a rookie in the Seeker world, he, like Lok Lambert, became a powerful Seeker and one of the main agents of the Huntik Foundation. History , Vigilante]] Den was raised with his brother, Harrison, in the same orphanage in which Zhalia grew up, in Rotterdam, Netherlands. Den would often protect his brother from bullies around the orphanage, unknowingly using his latent Seeker abilities. When the Blood Spiral took interest in the orphanage, Tantras began to teach the orphans to become his Silent Soldiers. Den showed remarkable potential, initially catching the eye of Tantras, though failed to bond with the Marauder Amulet. As the brothers debated about joining the Spiral, Zhalia Moon appeared with a warning. After magically being marked with the symbol of the Spiral by Rassimov, Den decided against this life, realizing that it would mean becoming nothing more than a bully to others. However, his brother, Harrison Fears, decided to remain with Tantras and began to harbor a grudge against Den. As Den joined Zhalia, a conflict between the Blood Spiral and the Huntik Foundation erupted on the Erasmus Bridge, during which Den managed to bond with the Amulet of Vigilante which Lok Lambert had dropped. After the battle, Den went to Dante's house with Dante Vale's team. Welcomed into the Huntik Foundation, Den began training at Huntik Foundation Italian HQ, but would take time out to play with Lok and Cherit, at one time playing a large scale game of chess. After long periods of intense concentration and training under the guidance of Clease, Den soon grew bored and frustrated at his lack of improvement. After accidentally wrecking the HQ library, Den was asked by Lok, Sophie and Dante to join their team, having been recommended by Zhalia herself to replace her to which he happily agreed. However, overwhelmed by the responsibility, Den ran away, determined to find Harrison by himself. After being attacked by his former fellow orphans, now official students of the Blood Spiral, he was rescued by Lok, Cherit and Powerbonded Kipperin. Upon realizing the Spirals were after Den, Lok gave him his Freelancer Amulet stating they would be a good match. After meeting the Tantras and his students for a confrontation, Den took on his brother, considerably more powerful and brutal, and with Cherit and Freelancer's help was able to defeat him. Den nearly took Harrison to the Huntik Foundation, but Zhalia Moon used a Darksleep on Den to prevent such an occurrence and earn Tantras' trust. Now part of the team, Den returned to studying now with Lok helping him. Over time, a growth in experience shaped Den to become both braver and stronger. His first adventure outside the city in Mexico saw him get kidnapped by Kiel and Marduk, however he did not let this break his confidence and helped Cherit and Lok activate the Blue Star. The Huntik Foundation Council were also impressed with his bravery and gave him a new Titan, Cursed Archer, which he used whilst assisting Dante in the Great Rift Valley, Africa. His fortitude showed immensely when he joined Dante and Lok in taking on an entire army of Blood Spiral soldiers whilst defending the Fortress of Iron Will. Whilst staying in Baja California, Mexico, Den befriended a native American Seeker named Teeg who gave him the Amulet of Kaioh the Tracker. Den later used Kaioh in Hernán Cortés' vault, which proved vital in finding the Ring of Umbra the Shadow Jaguar. Brought closer by their numerous adventures together, Den grew to look up to Lok as a brother as compared to Harrison, who he now considered an illusion of his past self. Den took to the experience of feeling part of a family when staying at the Lambert house, with Sandra Lambert growing very fond of him. Whilst in Ireland, Den found the Amulet of Dullahan the headless knight in the ruins of Tír na nÓg. On the longest night of the year, Den and the Huntik team travelled to Nostradamus' tomb where they found the last quatrain. Experiencing great pain from his tattoo, Den warned the team that they were almost out of time. After a battle with Marduk and his men, Den and the team were teleported by Umbra to the Spiral Mark. Determined to find his brother once and for all, Den thanked the team for everything before bidding them farewell and using Camoforge to become invisible and enter the Blood Spiral Base. Upon finding Harrison, a fierce battle ensued between the two, with Den powerbonding with Vigilante. However, cave-in resulted in them being rescued by Zhalia Moon and Kilthane, who brought them to safety. After witnessing Zhalia at the mercy of the Betrayer, Harrison realized he was fighting on the wrong side and used Powermark on Kilthane to revive Den, whom he begged for help. Back together, they joined forces to attack the Betrayer. Den helped the newly reunited Huntik team defeat the Betrayer and witnessed Dante's return from the ashes. After the defeat of the Blood Spiral, he was seen reunited with Harrison and, later, standing with the team in the rain forest with Lok as their new team leader. Personality Den is very playful and likes to think highly of himself, often boasting about his deeds. However, he is very protective of people he cares for. He is fearless and will fight to the end with his enemies. Den doesn't hold a grudge against the world for being an orphan, as his younger brother Harrison does. He often defends the weak ones. Den has also shown himself to be a fast learner and someone who wants to use his newly found powers to help others in need. It is for this reason that he idolizes Lok, who has taken him under his wing as a teacher and older brother. For Den, Lok is the ideal super hero and hopes to one day be his equal. Abilities , Vigilante]] Den discovered his Seeker powers whilst defending his brother from bullies at his orphanage. He is a fast learner and quite athletic, always willing to try new moves in combat. Den's strong dark side allows him to bind with sinister Titans like Vigilante and Cursed Archer, thus making him valuable to the team whilst his resistance to evil is clear through how he failed to bond with Marauder, whose Amulet he was given by Tantras. Spells Utilized *Augerfrost *Boltflare *Camoforge *Dragonfist *Farslip *Hidesight *Hyperstride *Raypulse *Spidertouch Bonded Titans *Cursed Archer (Given by the Huntik Foundation) *Dullahan *Freelancer (Given by Lok Lambert) *Kaioh the Tracker (Given by Teeg) *Vigilante, Powerbonded Gallery Den_Fears.jpg|Den and his Spiral Tattoo Den_Fears.png|Den Vigilante_Cindercloak.png|Den and Powerbonded Vigilante's Cindercloak ability S2E33 Den Fears.png S2E39 Den.png|Den in his desert outfit S2E33 Den 2.png S2E36 Den 9.png S2E39 Den 9.png S2E39 Den invokes Cursed Archer.png S2E33 Den Harrison.png|Den and his brother, Harrison S2E36_Lok_gives_Den_Freelancer.png|Den receives Freelancer from Lok S2E37 Den 6.png Trivia *According to the 17th Issue of Huntik Magazine, Den is 14 years old. * Den's Italian voice actor, Francesco Graziano, is famous for providing Naruto's voice in the Naruto anime. * Den's name is a variant of the Greek name Dennis, meaning "follower of Dionysius," or of the Old English name Dennison, meaning "son of Dennis." His last name is derived from the English word fear. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Blood Spiral members Category:Huntik Foundation members Category:Need to rewrite